As a participating institution in the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project (NSABP), we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. We have made a major contribution to Protocol No. 4 (200 pts.) which is a protocol to evaluate the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation and total mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes. A comparison between radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation is also made in those with positive axillary nodes. Patients have also been entered into Protocol 5 (14 pts.) which compares L-PAM with Placebo; Protocol 7 (60 pts.) which evaluates L-PAM with L-PAM plus 5-FU, and Protocol 8 (72 pts.)a trial to compare the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU and methotrexate) with two-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM and 5-FU). The currently active protocols are: (1) Protocol 6: a trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy, (2) Protocol 9: a trial to determine whether the antiestrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone, and (3) Protocol 10: a trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.